Buffys New Cupid
by LittleWiccaGirl
Summary: Dawn takes it upon herself to show Buffy her perfect guy (not Finished)
1. Dawn makes the suggestion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just taking them on a vacation for awhile and they will be returned safely  
  
"Come on Buffy let me set you up!" whined a young teens voice. "Dawn you have got to be kidding me right? The last time I was on a date it was.. well it doesnt matter besides .". Dawn began to swing her legs off the couch and kicked something."OUCH!! Geez, buffy move that thing, Since when do you keep books under the couch anyways?" "Sorry Dawnie I didnt have time to put it away. I just found it today. I didnt know that a yearbook could be that violent", buffy said laughing . Fevoriously Dawn began to flip through the pages scanning for Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies. "So Tara wouldnt be in here right? You guys met at College.I'd really like to see Ooh Buffy He's CUTE! How come you didnt go out with him more?" Buffys gaze returned to the picture of the guy in question."SCOTT HOPE!! "laughing to herself Buffy said "Well come on then Little Miss Cupid you can do better than him" "Oh buffy you're really gonna let me set you up??! This is so cool lets make a list ok? What kiind of guy do you want?"Buffy pondered briefly and said to herself quietly "I want to know that myself" Sighing softly Buffy stood up and went to the kitchen calling behind her "Pizza okay for lunch?"   
Dawn looked at her sisters form walking away and felt a twinge of guilt."She just needs a few small pushes in the right direction.Buffy deserves happy,he deserves happy. They'll be happy together"  
The day dragged on with Dawn following Buffy around notebook in hand asking questions. Finally she had a moment to herself and switched on her favorite radio station in Sunnydale, and began to humm along with the words of the next song.  
  
You were so insecure  
And your crew was so immature   
Conversations, painfully weak   
You were much better off When you didn't speak  
But boy to tell you the truth  
lt was my illusion of you   
Being somehow destined for me   
That had me in a daze  
But we're not the same in truth  
  
Slamming her hand down on the off button a single tear ran down her cheek before she whiped it away. She hated to admit it but the song had gotten to her. It was almost as if it had been written for her.Could she possibly feel any more lower? How she loathed it now.   
Buffy shook her head to clear her thoughts, grabbed her leather jacket and ran down the stairs noisly calling."Dawn I'm going to patrol. Willow will be back soon so you wont be alone to long." She stuck her head into the living room where she could hear giggling and smiled.Dawn was curled up watching The Wizard of Oz at her favorite part with all the munkchins.She was the image of innocence and Buffys mind flashed back to her own first viewing of it. How she had loved singing the Yellow brick road till her mom had gotten sick of it and hid the tape from her. 


	2. Go Away Spike

Not wanting to disturb her sisters moment of illusion she quietly let herself out the back door.  
Buffy walked along in silence pausing ever so often to investigate a sudden noise or blowing of bushes. Finding nothing out of sort for a night on the Hellmouth she begin to retrace her steps through town and paused at the last place she wanted to check before calling it a night. She sat down on a bench just out of sight of any big nasty that may fancy a blonde midnight snack.   
  
It was beginning to get windy and she pulled her jacket tighter to her body but she was lost deep in thoughts and didnt sense anyone approaching her until the voice made her jump.   
"Bloody hell Slayer you taking to crouching in the dark now?" Spikes couldnt keep the anxiousness and expecting tone out of his voice.. Buffys body filled with tension at the sound of the unwanted vampire. "Go away Spike." Buffy rolled her eyes as he sat down beside her in silence. His presence only aided in annoying her and making her feel worse than she had.She closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards."I wonder how you can see the stars if they're so far away?" The Buffy he was seeing right now confused him and he desperately waited for her next insult or for her to push him away.Her light-hearted voice and the pain he could read in her tone was disturbing.She was usually beating him into a near coma or throwing fiery insults at him. There was one person who was even more confused by her lack of insult for Spike and that was Buffy herself. She hated him and yet at the same time just knowing that he was near was comforting to her. She needed him in a way she didnt understand but knew she didnt like. After awhile of silence she opened her mouth to speak but hesisatated. Spike sensed her drawback and softly asked her "What is it pet?"  
Buffy looked at him with wide eyes for a moment he almost fooled her into thinking he cared. She began to grin and couldnt refuse the temptation to make Spike uncomfortable. "Dawn is going to set me up with someone. She wants to know what I like in a guy. I'd say Blonde hair,and someone who wears a long black leather coat and will live forever, but she may try to call Angel and convince him to die his hair Blonde." Spikes eyes grew big and a frown tugged at his lips, she knew that it would bug him to see her with another male and the mention of Angel immediately put him in an uneasy position.   
  
Spike stood and half growed half whispered to her" If thats all thats wrong then I bid you goodnight." His jacket sweeped against her leg and he ran a hand throw his hair and sighed loudly as he walked away. Spike walked around the cemetary a few times needed a goodnight fight before he could get Buffy out of his mind and her taunting expression."Why does she always know the exact button to push every time? How could I let myself Fall in love with her? Wasnt the Angelus damage control enough for her did she never learn anything?" Thoughts raced through his head with every question that popped up as he easily took care of one of the less fortunate citizens of Sunnydale who hadnt enough sense to know not to let strangers bite their necks.He made his way back to his crypt with Buffys "Blonde hair,and someone who wears a long black leather coat and will live forever" running marathons around his head. Stopping suddenly he began to chuckle and then a full out laugh. He had just realized who Buffy was describing and had meant for him to take it the wrong way with the Angel bit thrown in. Vampires and Demons for a moment forgotten. The smile on his face was enough to scare away any of the non living away.  
  
He headed out of the cemetary and took a path to where he knew he'd find the blonde slayer. He knew that she'd had trouble sleeping lately and he'd followed her one evening to find out where she went when she didnt go home. Spike was shocked and yet understanding when he found her curled up and teary sitting on her Ex-Watchers porch.It hadnt been long since Giles had gone back to England. They hadnt parted on the best of terms and he knew she was hurt beyond words to describe when he didnt call for her birthday. She'd confessed to him why she had stayed within a jumping distance of the phone when they had got a chance to be alone,with Giles gone there was a empty hole in the group which he had been part of since the beginning. He was more than a father figure to her and the rest of the Scoobys and to spike himself.He may not have alot in common with Giles but he had some things. They both loved Buffy in a way undescribable but different loves,and fond memorys of sitting together with his cup of blood and Giles with his normal tea watching Passions,the good that they had done and stopped together. He knew that he missed him alot hisself so he could only begin to image how much Buffy missed him and the memorys they must share together. He vowed to give him a special call in the morning to check on him and to hear his voice would be good still though he would never admit it. 


End file.
